villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Denzel Quincy Crocker
Mr. Denzel Quincy Crocker is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon cartoon series The Fairly OddParents. He is Timmy Turner's arch-nemesis than Vicky. He is the first five seasons, he was considered to be the Big Bad, but he often became less evil in recent seasons. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Character Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore Community College for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and got babysat by Vick. Because of this, he was very miserable. However, his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Unfortunately, after Timmy time travels to the year 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally reveals Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker. Because of this, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies, and because of an overdose from the memory wiper, Crocker becomes horribly disfigured, and the town's people, who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies, assumes that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style. Life as a Teacher Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a ham salesman, a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy, ''and a crossing guard in the episode ''No Substitute for Crazy!. Family His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she was non-attentive, pretty much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age or that he never had one. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from'' The Odd Couple'' as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him and having an allowance. Description He has a hunched back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance. Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the beam reflected off an object and caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. Intelligence Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable it seems to depend on if its part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (i.e. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking tools) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions and long range DNA trackers, he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode'' Birthday Wish!, Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These knowledgeable deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in Cosmo Con when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. In some stories he is referred to Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In ''Remy Rides Again ''he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering. Role in the movies Abracatastrophe Mr. Crocker acted as the main antagonist in the first TV movie ''Abracatastrophe. In the film, Mr. Crocker often tried to get his hands on the Fairy-versery muffin that could grant any wish. He chained Timmy to his desk so that he wouldn't recover it from the cafeteria during Muffin Monday, but Bimpy took a bite out of the muffin instead and wished for primates to rule the world. After insulting the Apes at the jungle version of school, the gorilla overlords took Crocker to a human experiment lab. It was mentioned that his favorite food is shrimp puffs. After the world turned back to normal, Mr. Crocker finally got his hands on the muffin and wished to capture Wanda with an indestructible butterfly net. He trapped Wanda in his scepter used her magic to make himself a powerful dictator and took complete control of the world. During a long showdown, he managed to capture Cosmo too and later realizes that he'd been fighting Timmy Turner the whole time. Mr. Crocker went to the Turners house, captures Timmy's parents, and threatens Timmy that he'd turn them into ice sculptures and transport them to the sun if he didn't surrender. This causes Timmy to ultimately reveal his godparent's existance and have them sent to fairy world, cutting off Crockers magic as well as being attacked by Timmy's parents. After the world went back to normal (again), Mr. Crocker was seen at the school making outbursts about ruling the world and gets sent to a mental institute. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Mr. Crocker was the main antagonist in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. He was seen in the classroom talking about the upcoming travel-related science fair. When Jimmy was stuck in Timmy's universe, Jimmy eventually developed a transporting device with Timmy's poofer and game-buddy. Mr. Crocker however, busted in Timmy's room, took the device from Jimmy and used it to enter Fairy World. After breaking into the weapons room, Mr. Crocker knocks down the Big Wand and cuts off the fairies magic and turned Jorgen Von Strangle into a dog. When Jimmy succeeded into fixing the Big Wand, the fairies recovered their magic, Crocker was blasted by Jimmy a few times and then gets mauled by Jorgen's dog fangs. Grow Up Timmy Turner Mr. Crocker is the secondary antagonist in Grow up Timmy Turner, ''which is set ten years after the original series. In this film, it's shown that Crocker never stopped his obsession with fairies and is still teaching the fifth grade, it's also shown that Crocker hasn't given up his hatred for Timmy Turner either, as Timmy discovered a loophole in Da Rules that would allow him to keep his fairies if he never technically grew up, meaning that he is still in his class. Later, after Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempt to bulldoze Dimsdale's park is foiled by seemingly impossible odds, Crocker contacts him while using a voice modification device and tells him about Timmy Turner and his fairies. Later, after Crocker's identity is revealed to Magnate, Crocker and him plot to kidnap Tootie in order to lure Timmy and his fairies to their lair and construct a device designed to capture the fairies and harness their magic. Later, Crocker manages to capture the fairies and delivers them to Hugh, however, Hugh betrays Crocker and uses the fairies' magic to send him into an endless ball-pit, although, during the credits, he falls onto the Turner family's lawn, revealing that the ball-pit wasn't actually endless (or was otherwise a result of Timmy maturing and removing his fairies). In ''A Fairly Odd Christmas, he's a supporting protagonist. At one point, it was revealed that Mr. Crocker only wore glasses to look smart and that he was actually a redhead that often dyed his hair black. This time, he made peace with Timmy Turner and his fairies and helped them save Christmas. In A Fairly Odd Summer, he's the secondary antagonist. The truce with Timmy Turner and his fairies are over and now coming back to take Turner's fairies and finish off Timmy Turner again. Role in the games Nicktoons Unite! Crocker appears in the crossover game Nicktoons Unite! as one of the main antagonists, along with Professor Calamitous, Plankton and Vlad Plasmius. As a member of The Evil Syndicate, his duty is to drain the Fairy World out of it's magical energy and feed it to the Doomsday Machine created by the villainous group. The heroes face Crocker at Fairy World's "Big Wand", the main source of fairy magic, where he tried to destroy the group by using some sort of robotic arsenal. But even using the Big Wand's power wasn't enough to prevent his defeat, which forced him to retreat. He then joined the other villains at Professor Calamitous' lab, where he faced Timmy, his fairies, and his friends again, attacking them while protecting himself behind a shield made of fairy energy. But once again, Timmy managed to defeat him by disabling his shield and attacking him, defeating Crocker, and soon the rest of the Syndicate. Inventions Here are the many number of inventions that Mr. Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where its being used Personality When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy Godparents!' His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having ears on the neck. Denzel is often considered crazy due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave, and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back, and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would be a handsome college professor. It is implied that because of his failures to capture a fairy, that he takes his frustrations out on his students (especially on Timmy). Most of the time he wont hesitate to fail his students on their assignments. He takes great joy in giving kids an "F", which also implies that he despises children. Gallery Denzel Crocker.JPG|Crocker's evil grin. AbraCatastrophe143.png|Dictator Crocker The Crocker Cave Sign.jpg|The Crocker Cave, his secret lair DrCrocktopus.png|Crocker as Dr. Crocktopus DenzilCrocker.jpg SecretOrigin234.png|Crocker prior to his fairy obsession CosmoCon44.png Mr. Crocker (Live Action).jpg Crocker3.jpg Trivia *It's noted in "Formula for Disaster", that Crocker once was in Ninja school, was taught to be a ballerina, wanted to be a cat burglar (but didn't know what to do with a bunch of cats, a pun on the term for a jewel thief), and could never (ever, EVER) go back to Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, a sign at the end of the implied episode has "CROCKER FREE SINCE '83" at the bottom, with two Anti-Crocker stickers at the bottom, below the saying. **It seems he was banned from Cincinnati in 1983. *In Remy Rides Again, Crocker states that Stephen Hawking was his college roommate, which indicates that Crocker must have been born around 1942, because Hawking was born that year, which is impossible since he was seen as clearly being 10 years old in 1972. *Until recently, his overwhelming belief in fairies was the sole source of power for all of Fairy World. Then, the belief in others like him were also used for power. *His voice sounds similar to Mr. Burns, only higher. *He is similar to Professor Rotwood. Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Weaklings Category:Nemesis Category:Torturer Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Revived Category:Incompetent Category:Paranoid Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Fanatics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Master of Hero Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Category:Vandals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Opportunists Category:Poachers Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Ensemble Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Protagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Psychological Abusers